The day my heart died
by one2love
Summary: Bella had every thing going for her she had a wonderful boyfriend, doing well in college but one day Edward and Bella come home for a holiday to be with their families but one day every thing changes and the one thing that she lived for was taken away.


The day my heart died

My life was not the most perfect life but it was perfect for me. I met my boyfriend, my heart my soul to be in year 11 I had just moved there after my mother had remarried and her new husband Phil who was a miner baseball player and moved around a lot so I moved to the small little town of Forks to live with my dad Charlie Swan the chief of police at Forks. Edward my boyfriend and I never really talked till that one faithful day when I had to walk home when my truck had broken down. Rain was pouring down as always with Forks I was walking down a road I looked around, next to me was a stone wall that boarded one of the houses on the main road of Forks; as I walked a silver Volvo pulled up beside me. There in the car was Edward Cullen and he had a crooked smile and bended over towards me. "Do you need a lift?"

"Thanks so much." I got in to his car and soon we were off.

"I'm Edward by the way. You must be Isabella?"

"Yeah that's me but please call me Bella."

"Bella it's nice to meet you."

Soon we pulled up to Charlie's house I did not even have to tell him were to go this town was so small every one new every one. "Thank you for the ride Edward. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," He smiled and drove away.

It seemed so long ago but I remember it like it was yesterday. A month or so after the first time he had spoken to me he asked me out and offcourse I said yes. Each day I learnt more about him; Edward's parents died when he was five and Esme and Carlisle had adopted him as well as Alice who is 17 along with Edward and Emmet who is 18. They also became foster parents to Jasper and Rosalie both are 18 just like Emmet; when they were twelve when Mr. and Mrs. Cullen got them. Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmet. They all became my family in a sense we would always hang out around each other. Alice would sometimes randomly wake me up at six o'clock in the morning just to pick out my clothes; I should have never given Alice a key. Esme became something of a mother to me something that I never really had before with my mom because I was always the adult in our relationship. Carlisle became like another father. Carlisle was a doctor down at the hospital and worked a lot but he always found time for his family.

The year went by so fast. I made friends with one of the kids from the La Push reservation, Jacob. He was my dad's best friend's son; Jacob was like a brother to me. I made other friends with Mike, Angela and Jessica.

Soon I reached year 12 and then exams and soon we were out. Edward and I went to collage together and everything was perfect. We were both doing well in our studies Edward was studying to become a doctor and I was studying to become an English teacher.

It had been three years since that rainy afternoon when Edward had picked me up and took me home. We went back to Forks in the summer holidays that we got off. We drove up the drive way to Charlie's drive way. There was movement of the curtains in the front room as Charlie must have seen the Edward's silver Volvo come up the drive way. The door opened and out came a smiling Charlie. Edward came around and opened my door as he always liked to do. I got out and went and hugged my dad. Edward came up next to us with my suitcase I thanked him and gave him a peck on the cheek. We stared in to each other's eyes for a moment until I heard my dad coughed we broke away and looked towards him we both had a smug smile on but we tried to hide it.

"How about I take your suitcase for you Bells," said Charlie picking up my suitcase and taking it inside.

I looked to Edward as he said, "I guess I better get home Esme is sure to be missing me." He smiled at me with my crooked grin and I had to smile back. "I'm sure Esme would like you and Charlie to come for tea if you like?"

Yeah sure that would be nice but only if Esme is willing."

I will call you and see if she will." I smiled and hugged him. We reluctantly said our good buys and Edward headed home.

Soon the phone rang and it was Edward letting me know the Esme would love us to come for tea. We were off to the Cullen's beautiful mansion and I was once again in the arms of my love.

Edward took me out for the second day of our holiday. He took me out to lunch, it was a perfected day. When I was about to get into the car Edward stoped me. I looked towards him in question then I looked to his hand and there he held a blind fold I pleaded with my eyes but he said "it's a surprise."

I pouted, "I don't like surprises. You know that." I wined but he just smiled.

"You will like this one." He said urging me with his eyes. I could never win when he looked at me like that, it was so unfair and then we were off and about five minutes later we stopped. I heard him get out and come around my side. He helped me out of the car and lead me forward when we stopped I heard his voice, "all right I'll help you take the blind fold of."

As the blind fold fell from my eyes I smiled. This was the place where Edward had picked me up for the first time. My hand travelled the stone wall feeling its texture.

"Why are we here?"

" This was the first place that we ever really saw each other and I think that this place holds a special place for us both," he said as he knelt down on one knee and opened up a ring box to show a beautiful ring, it had a emerald stone in the middle and around it was small diamonds the band of the ring was like a vine wrapping each diamond in its golden embrace. It was beautiful. I looked into Edward's emerald eyes, "Bella before you my life were like a moon less night, there were stars but when you came you lit up my sky. I would never be able to even think about what it would be like if I lost you. You are my life, my heart, my soul and I love you so much I cannot tell you in words and I will forever. Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me? Don't worry love the ring was my mothers." He said with a smile. He knew me oh to well.

"Yes, of course I will marry you my love," I said with a smile on my lips. He slipped the ring on to my finger and then his lips were locked with mine. He lifted me up on to the wall and I bent in closer to him deepening our kiss. This was the best the best day in my whole life I will marry my Edward and we will have forever together just as he said. We broke our kiss and I looked at my ring his arms were wrapped around me lightly, "it's perfect just like you Edward. I love you."

"And I love you my perfect Bella so very much."

I bent down to catch one more kiss when everything changed, when my whole world shifted. When the one thing I lived for was taken away from me. The best day of my life turned into my worst nightmare. From the corner of my eye I saw two cars coming in opposite directions. The car on the other side of the road swerved cashing into the other car; coursing the car to roll right towards us. Everything was so fast; it was not like in the movies when everything slows down.

Not even a second had past as the car slammed into my beloved; pain coursed through my legs but all I cared about was the agonizing pain that crossed my Edward's face. I heard a heart ranching scream and I realised that it was me that was screaming not because I could no longer feel my legs but because I felt a big hole get ripped into my chest as my heart was ripped out and only the eco of my heart beat remained as I sobbed over my love begging him to awaken, "Edward!... Please!... please wake up please!... I need you!... please wake up!" yet he still would not awaken.

I barely noticed as cars started to stop. Only when I heard the sirens did I realise that my father would be with them and all I could do was cry harder. At the same time I saw though my tears a sleek black Mercedes come to a halt and a pale Carlisle Cullen come out and as he saw me he went even paler and tears came to his eyes but when he saw the bronze haired boy imprisoned between the car and me and the wall he looked like the walking died and stoped died in his tracks. It looked like if even the slightest of wind he would collapse. Charlie went over to Carlisle and steadied him as his legs gave out from under him. I bent over Edward gripping his beautiful bronze hair and cried even harder.

Tears streamed down my face enough to fill a thousand rivers. I lost all track of time it could have been minutes or hours or even years that I clung to my beloved and sobbed. When they had freed us out of the rec they took my Edward away even though I begged them not to but they still did. I screamed for my Edward but it was like nothing came from my mouth as they put me into the ambulance. Charlie sat next to me holding my hand but it was not the hand that I wanted to hold on to. I wanted my Edward's hand and on one else.

They sedated me as I cried myself to sleep. Not even my dreams could take away my pain because all my dreams held were nightmares of my love. As I was his light, his meteor he was mine and as he crossed my night sky and made everything beautiful, everything perfect but when he crossed over the horizon and left me I was blinded by his light and could not see the stars that had once shined in my sky and I was alone in the blackness with no light to give me direction. I was completely and utterly alone.

When I awoke from my nightmare expecting to be at home safe in my bed I found that my nightmare was not such a thing of my dream as I saw Charlie, Renee and Alice by my bed side and everything came back and I remembered that my Edward was... that my Edward was... dead. Tears fell down my cheeks once again as I looked down at my hand and there on my finger was the last thing my Edward gave me. Its emerald centre shined like Edward's eyes when he smiled my smile and that made me sob harder.

When I had calmed down enough to talk Carlisle came in. His face still pale with grief for his son and came over to me, "how are you feeling, does anything hurt?" his voice cracked in the middle as he spoke.

"I... I can't feel my legs. What happened?" my voice sounded strange like it had no feeling in it. Like it was more monotone, dead.

"Bella, the bones in your legs got shattered by the impacted of the car. I'm so sorry but you've lost the use of your legs."

I did not know what to say but knew that I had to see him just one more time so I pulled all the confidence that I could muster and asked, "can I... can I see him? Please. I... I need to say goodbye... please Carlisle," I pleaded with him. It was true I needed to say good bye, to see him one more time... just one more time.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Bella."

"Please Carlisle. Please. Just one last time..." He hung his head in defeat and slowly nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

With that he left. I just felt num. Time just blurred together and soon Carlisle came back with a wheel chair and then we were off down the corridors to the morgue. Carlisle hesitated at the door but only for a moment.

There on the table laid my love, my Edward. Carlisle breathed in a shaky breath and pushed me forward to come up next to my Edward. He pulled back the sheet that covered his son's body. I grabbed his ice cold hand and looked at my loves face. I used as much of my strength as I could and I lifted myself up with my arms to see his face better. I wanted to see his eyes just one more time. Even in death he still held so much love in his eyes as I look into his green orbs. I placed a small kiss on his cold dead lips then lowered myself back into my chair. I held on to my beloved's hand of dear life. I wish that I could go back to before... I wish I could have done something but I know this is not some fairy tales that always have happy endings. No this is life, and life is painful, hard and sometimes our happy endings get taken away from us at the worst possible time because this is life and life is unfair.

I sat there for what felt like hours just holding his hand make sure that I remember every detail of his beautiful face his eyes, his lips, his hair, his everything. Carlisle came next to me he had something in his hands I looked up to him as he said "these were his mothers and father's wedding rings. I think he would want you to have them."

"Thank you Carlisle. You've been like a father to me." I said as he placed a chain with the two rings on it in my hand. I got the larger ring off the chain and slid the ring on his finger then placed the chain around my neck. "Even in death," I whispered. That was the last time I spoke to anyone. I just shut down, num.

**3 years later**

Here I sit in my room in Forks I don't think I moved since that day in the morgue. I don't speak , don't eat , the little tube that is stuck in my arm feeds me, I don't feel anything and I don't think I ever will. I gave up college; I gave up life when my life died that day. The Cullens come to visit me some times but it's hard for them because they did not just loos a brother or a son in that car accident, they lost a sister and a daughter too. I lost a friend, I lost my love; I lost my life, my soul, my heart.

That was the day that my heart died. The day that I died.

**End Notes **

**I was inspired to write this story when I watch this video "I have no words after watching..." on**** YouTube.**

** Please slow down! And drive with care. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
